


The secret child

by BatJunior



Series: As a family we stand tall; united as one [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Brotherly Affection, DaddyElijah, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Elijah is sassy, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mini Elijah, Multi, Self-Hatred, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatJunior/pseuds/BatJunior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danhy Mikaelson was only sixteen when his grandmother turned his entire family into vampires, at first, he was scared of the things he could do, scared of the horrible evil his family was committing at every turn but as time dragged on throughout the centuries he picked up a few unsavoury tricks from his family and he refuses to be that weak little human boy any longer. He's a Mikaelson, Mikaelson's are to be feared, they do not fear others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness dragged on from every corner and every crevice, no space was safe from the everlasting blackness that enslaved his mind. Time held no privy in his eternal hell, but there were instances, brief moments when he was so sure that he could hear voices, angry yells, and muffled cries but they never lasted more than a few seconds before they were gone once again and he was left to suffer in silence, after a while he believed he was going crazy, that the voices he was hearing were nothing more than a figment of his own insanity coming to life inside of him.

It wasn’t long before he came to the startling conclusion that he would not be un-daggered for some time, that was if his Uncle decided that he deserved some sort of mercy. It was a small crime that he committed, to which had him daggered, it was nothing in comparison to the horrors that his family claim Finn has committed over the years but there is no way to tell how much you have angered Niklaus until you are lying face down on the floor with a dagger in your heart and even then the extent of his anger is unknown. If only there was a way in which he could apologize for being such an insolent child 

It could have been minutes, hours, years or even centuries later, he wasn’t sure of the passage of time, before he began to feel some semblance of warmth radiating in his chest, it slowly moved throughout his body, wrapping around his insides and spreading to the tips of his fingers and to the ends of his toes and then with a sudden gasp he sprung upwards, dragging in a lungful of much-needed air as the warmth en-clasped his entire being. Danhy looked around with wide fearful eyes at the room around him. The walls were a dark shade of gold that clashed horribly with the grey carpets, the dozens of candles lining the walls cast enough light throughout the room to notice that his Aunt and Uncles coffins were all empty and abandoned. He dragged himself from his coffin, nearly falling over the edge entirely as he struggled to reach the ground from where his coffin was propped up on a cement pillar. He stood no taller than 5’3, even as a human, he was considered remarkably short for his age. 

Danhy straightened the jacket that hung from his shoulders in a pool of black material. He hadn’t been wearing an evening jacket when he was daggered, if he remembered correctly it was the middle of the morning in which he became to his fate. He unbuttoned the jacket and threw the offending item back into his coffin before storming out of the room, his black and white oxfords clicked a familiar beat against the hardwood floors.

The house was a maze of hallways and elegantly decorated rooms, unlike the one he had woken up in, he must remember to badger Uncle Niklaus about his horrendous taste in coffin storage rooms. He threw open yet another set of double wooden doors which lead into an elegant dining area complete with one of the biggest chandeliers he’s ever seen in his entire existence, hanging over a long, wooden, dining table. Voices wafted in from further within the room. Danhy strode quickly towards the voices, rounding the corner into yet another room with such purpose that he nearly fell over in shock when his eyes landed on a familiar face that had perished over a thousand years before. “Grand-mama?” he asked in shock. She looked exactly how he remembered her, not a hair out of place. Danhy almost ran to her but stopped himself before he could take the first step, she was dead, he was sure of that. Perhaps this was all an illusion he had conjured up in his own mind and he was still lying, daggered in his coffin, in some extremely ugly room, decorated by his extremely insane, hybrid of an Uncle.

Esther smiled warmly at her grandson, she held her arms open for an embrace, “My dear, look how much you’ve grown.” She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Danhy’s shoulders, pulling him into her warm embrace. He could feel her beating heart against his still cold chest. He stared wide-eyed over his Grandmothers' shoulder at Niklaus, whose own expression was one of absolute horror. The hug only lasted for a moment before she was pulling away again. “I don’t understand,” he mumbled “Your dead.”  
”I was, yes, but I am back now so that we can be a proper family again,” Esther smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The ballroom was flooded with colorful gowns, ranging from brightly lite pinks to the deepest of blues. Sharply dressed men mingled between the glowing, glittering gowns. Danhy peered out from between the wooden poles of the banister, his bare feet dangling over the edge. He sighed in content, he has always wanted to dance in one of his families balls, but he has always been too young to attend, even now, after all of these centuries of being alive he is still being confined to his rooms for the evening. He has longed for the chance to prove to his family that he is worthy of being called an Original, but there is only so much a boy can do when his entire family keeps him locked away behind closed doors. He pressed his face closer to the bars in an attempt to see further into the room.

"Are you alright?" A smooth voice asked. Danhy turned his head to look back at a beautifully dressed woman; her brown and gold gown hugged her body tightly and puffed out around her waist, it fell down to the floor and dragged along behind her with each graceful step. However she was not the first he had seen with that face, that very face has brought his family such pain and anguish over the centuries and he wishes her nothing but a slow and painful death but he too was forced to make an oath of peace along with his family. "I am alright," he turned back to stare out over the ballroom, "You are the doppelganger. Elena isn't it." Even though his eyes were trained to the floor below Elena felt as though he were staring into her soul. "I would hurry along if I were you, Esther doesn't like to be kept waiting." He resumed tapping his fingers against the floor, ignoring Elena's spluttered reply, She turned quickly after that and left down the hallway. Danhy allowed a small smile to grace his features when he could no longer hear her heels clicking against the wooden floors.

The elegant music wafted up into the upper floors of the Mikaelson mansion and Danhy found himself swaying along to the beat. "I think it better to do right, even if we suffer in so doing than to incur the reproach of our consciences and posterity." Danhy struggled to hold back a sigh as a familiar stern voice spoke from behind him.  
"Take calculated risks. That is quite different from being rash." He glanced over his shoulder at his Fathers looming form, Elijah was dressed in one of his most expensive black tuxedos."Robert Lee, papa, really?" The corners of Elijah's mouth turned up at this. He took the last few steps towards his son and knelt down at his side, resting a gentle hand on his bony shoulder.  
"Perhaps if you stayed in bed there would be no need for such trivial quotes,"  
"I just wanted to see the ball," Danhy whined, "You never let me attend anything fun anymore." Their eyes locked in a silent battle, the same battle they have fought each other over for the past thousand years. Elijah could feel his resolve crumbling underneath the intense gaze of his son's glistening blue eyes. Even after all of these years he can't believe that he is still this affected by his son's pleading stare. The older vampire sighed in defeat, "You may stay out until midnight but then you will return to bed,"  
"Yes papa, thank you, papa," Danhy cheered, he couldn't wipe the grin off his face. It was only a matter of time before his father gave in.

Danhy pushed himself away from the banister, he hugged his father tightly, his arms winding around the older man's neck for a brief moment before he took off down the hallway towards his rooms. He changed into his best suit, which he had already laid out several hours before, with full knowledge that his father would give into his pleading eventually. Danhy made his way down to the first level of the mansion, he was paid very little attention by those attending the ball, many choosing to ignore him in favor of conversing between one another but the grinning faces of his Uncles and Aunt were hard to miss amongst the crowd. He made his way swiftly towards Rebekah, intending to stay by his Aunts side for the evening, "I see Elijah let you out of your chains,"  
"A few tears and a pouty lip go a long way Auntie," he replied  
"Manipulative little twerp," Rebekah mumbled. A smirk suddenly overtook her features, "I've never been so proud." She threads her arm through her nephews and pulled him close to her side.  
"I've only ever learned from the best," they exchanged mischievous smiles for a moment before they both turned back to gaze over the bustling crowd.

The teen itched to dance and to socialize amongst the group but he hesitated in doing so, this time period was still so strange and unfamiliar, there are still so many things he doesn't quite understand about this new world and it frightens him to some small degree. He has missed out on so much in the last eighty years, suddenly phones are wireless and touchscreen and people speak in some strange code consisting of 'fyeo, yolo, ttyl, btw, TMI, idk' and other strange texts. They stood for a while longer in silence, observing the crowd until their attention was drawn to Esther. Even after all these years of being dead she was still able to capture the attention of an entire room with one simple look. "Good evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne." Danhy accepted two glasses of champagne, he held one out to his Aunt who took it with a grateful smile. "I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!"  
"Cheers!" they all took a sip from their glasses. Danhy was quick to hand off his glass to a passing waiter, he had always hated the taste of champagne, scotch has always been more to his liking. "How long do you have left before Elijah locks you away again?" he glanced at the expensive watch he had wound around his right wrist, a present he had borrowed from Niklaus' room this morning.  
"a little under an hour, I should have bargained for three o'clock," he mumbled the last part.  
"and we both know he would have cut you off at eleven thirty," she smirked, "Now, I have a human to find. Be a dear and don't call me Auntie for the rest of the evening, it makes me sound old."  
"no promises…Auntie,"  
"You little-" Rebekah lunged for him but Danhy had already faded back into the crowd.

His eyes wandered over the room, looking for someone to take away his ever-present boredom. Elijah was with the doppelganger and Finn with Esther, Kol and Klaus were still out of sight and had been since the first dance. Perhaps sitting by the banister would have made a more enjoyable evening than wandering around a ballroom filled mostly with humans, who are jacked up on so much vervain that the stench hangs off them in waves. Danhy sauntered up to the bar, he leaned forward against the wooden structure in order to get a better look at the girl behind the bar. Her long black hair hung down her back in ringlets and her hazel eyes stood out from her pale complexion. She was dressed like the other servers in a plain white shirt with black trousers and a black vest, she was beautiful, there was no denying that but unfortunately she smelt like the only human not on vervain but she wasn't his type. "What can I get you?" A male voice asked,  
"Scotch on the rocks, please mate," the waiter nodded. He poured two fingers into a clean glass and added a few perfectly cut ice cubes to the mix. Danhy nodded his thanks. He took a tentative sip, nearly sighing in contentment at the familiar burn in the back of his throat.

" You shouldn't be drinking that," a familiar thick English accent spoke.  
"Was it not you who was the first to get me drunk all those years ago?" Danhy turned to face Kol, the older original had his signature smirk in place as he was nursed his own glass of scotch in his right hand. The elder vampire leant against the bar beside his nephew and used his free hand to smack the younger vampire upside the head, "yes and it was also I who ended up in a coffin for the next fifty years," He spat sarcastically, "So dear nephew, put down the glass."  
"I thought you were the fun Uncle,"  
"I am the fun Uncle," Kol all but hissed. If it was one thing Danhy knew for sure, it was that it was far too easy to get under his Uncles skin, all it took was to compare him to Elijah, who was better known as the family buzz-kill, a.k.a the responsible one. "But I'm also the Uncle that doesn't want to be daggered for the next half a century because he let his stupid little nephew have another drink." Kol held out his hand, waiting for Danhy to hand over the glass. But Danhy has always been a bit defiant, it was just one of the many traits that had flourished under his families care over the many centuries. "Or perhaps you could turn around and pretend as though you have not seen me all evening," Danhy smirked. Kol pondered this for a moment, he retracted his outstretched hand and instead rubbed his index finger over his bottom lip. "Let me think about that for a moment…No," He used his vampire speed to snatch the glass from his nephew and poured the remainder of the liquid into his own glass. He slammed the glass back down onto the counter and turned back to face Danhy. "Now," Kol chuckled, he threw his free arm over the younger vampires shoulders, "I'm bored and Rebekah refuses to do anything fun, so it seems I'm stuck with you, mate."  
"Well for the next thirty minutes at least," Danhy chuckled,  
"You're bloody joking."


	3. chapter 3

Danhy rolled over in bed and sighed for what felt like the thousandth time. Sleep had alluded him all night and now as the first rays of light began to peak through his cream curtains he wished for nothing more than to spend the day in bed but knew his father would not allow it and would hunt him down and drag him from the soft, warm confines of his bed. Danhy begrudgingly dragged himself from his bed and dressed in what his Aunt referred to as the 21st century’s idea of public prostitution, without the prostitution. ‘She’s not wrong,’ he thought as he examined his form in the mirror. His jeans were so tight that he was sure if he bent over they would split directly in half and his plain white shirt was too form fitting for his liking. The 30’s was still a time of modesty, well to a certain degree that is but the clothing he had seen since coming back was repulsively short and horribly revealing. 

Danhy traced the impression his pendent left beneath his shirt, it was a gift his grandfather carved for him in 991. Mikael cherished Danhy in his mortal years, he was his only grandchild and because of that Danhy received unconditional love from his grandfather. Mikael treated his grandson better than he sometimes treated his own children and even now after centuries of his grandfather hunting them down Danhy still loves him, he is still family after all and as Niklaus loves to remind everyone, ‘family is everything.’ 

He startled at the sudden sound of someone knocking at the door. He hadn’t expected anyone to be up so early. “Come in,” Danhy called. Esther peeked around the door, smiling warmly. “Good morning Grand-mama, I didn’t expect to see you up this early.”  
”I thought I’d get up a bit early so that we could all sit down for a family meal,” Esther tilted her head to the side, examining her grandson with the same look a doctor would their patient, “what’s wrong dear? You look a little pale.”  
”I haven’t been able to sleep since I’ve come back, I’m just a little over tired I suppose.” Danhy gestured towards the plush chairs that overlooked the view from the floor to ceiling windows that took up the entire far wall of his bedroom. Esther settled herself into the chair closest to the door. Danhy followed suit, he seated himself beside her, leaning back into the warm embrace of the cousins. He had to hand it to his Uncle, no matter how evil he pretended to be deep down he was still that same mortal boy, with a heart three times too big. Niklaus remembered his favorite color and his favorite sitting chair from the 1800’s, he remembered everything Danhy had loved over the centuries and put it all into one room- in a tasteful manner that is. However, that CD player is an abomination of black magic and needed to go. Why did humans have to be so stupid and try to ‘improve’ the marvelous creation that was the record player?   
  
”Be honest with me Danhy,” Esther leaned forward to rest one her slender hands on her grandson's knee, “have the nightmares returned?”  
”I honestly don’t know. I can not even sleep at night, so I’m unsure if the nightmares are still there or if they have gone entirely.” Danhy sighed, he rubbed a shaky hand through his thick brown hair. One of the problems with being a vampire is that the things you posess when you are mortal are only amplified when you’re turned. As a human, his nightmares were so bad that Danhy was too scared to even close his eyes and now as a vampire, they are far worse than anyone could ever imagine. Esther squeezed his knee reassuringly, “I’m sure there is no need to worry. You are in a new place and a different time, it will take some getting used to, but just in case I will mix up some herbs to help you sleep,”  
”but what if they come back again?” Danhy mumbled.  
”then I shall have to chase them away.” They both chuckled warmly. A comfortable silence settled over them for a moment in which they relished in each other's company. It has been far too long since they have had this opportunity. “We should head down before Elijah comes looking for us.” Esther smiled. 

They both made their way downstairs to the dining hall where it seemed all of the family were gathered, except for Rebekah. Breakfast was a mostly quiet affair with only Finn and Esther engaging each other in conversation. The silence was not completely unwelcome, it was a calming silence, one that didn’t result in shouted death threats across the table for once. After the meal, Niklaus, Kol, and Danhy retreated to the study for some peace and quiet. Danhy took another tentative sip of his special tea, it was a soothing mix of herbs Esther had prepared for him to help him sleep, but the effects were yet to work. 

“Well, well, well, there’s our girl!” Kol boomed but Danhy paid his Uncle little attention, instead choosing to speak over Niklaus shoulder at his sketch pad. He was partaking in another charcoal sketch of the young vampire girl he fancies. “Get out of my way, Kol.”  
”Out all night. What a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner? Matt was it?” Kol snickered. Danhy took another long sip of his tea as he peeked out from the corner of his eye, watching his Aunt and Uncle bicker like small children. “If you don’t shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth,” Rebekah hissed. Danhy snorted into his mug, nearly choking on the warm liquid. “Don’t start you two!” Rebekah screeched. Niklaus slapped his hand against his nephew’s upper back until his sputtered coughs resided.  
”We didn’t say anything now did we nephew?” the hybrid grinned.  
”Not at all Uncle Nick, not at all.” Danhy turned back to his Uncles sketch, missing Rebekah’s heated glare and Kol’s exasperated eye roll. Their little squabble brings back many pleasant memories, even though many of them ended with a scolding from Elijah or on the rare occasion Finn.  
  
”I’m bored!” Kol suddenly exclaimed, “Join me for a drink Nik! It’s the least you could do after sticking a dagger in my heart.”  
”Okay. Why no? I didn’t have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah’s date,” Niklaus threw his sketchbook down on the coffee table and stood, making his way across the study. “Coming nephew?” he called back.  
”No I think I’ll stick with me tea,” Danhy answered, “Perhaps I’ll join you later.” Niklaus and Kol left quickly before Rebekah could explode and unleash her fury upon them. Danhy settled back into the sofa and pulled his legs up so that he could sit cross-legged. He eyelids were beginning to feel heavy and Danhy could feel himself leaning off to the side. He quickly deposited his cup of tea on the coffee table before he could accidently spill it on the carpet. He snuggled further down into the warm confines of the sofa and allowed the darkness to consume him.

 

__The darkness stretched out around him, there was nothing but the empty, silence. It pressed down around him, constricting his movements. It felt as though he was buried under layers upon layers of cement, and there was no escape no matter how hard he fought against his invisible restraints. Danhy let out a frustrated scream that seemed to drag on forever through the darkness. He threw his head back as silent tears began their track down his pale skin. ‘This is simply a nightmare, it has to be,” Danhy thought. The blackness must be a figment of his imagination, but it feels so real, the despair and the coldness, there is no faking such feelings. It is too real to simply imagine._ _

__Danhy tightened his hands into fists at his side but as his fingers closed into his grasp he could feel something cold and sticky against his skin, it was a familiar substance he has felt and tasted for over a thousand years. No matter how much time passes he will never forget the feeling of blood on his hands. Danhy’s eyes jerked open in panic, he pushed himself away from the ground, seeing the pool of blood beneath him. He ran his hands along his chest and stomach looking for the source of the wound but found nothing, but unmarked skin. His hands were shaking by this point, fear had gripped his body so firmly, causing his heart to speed up rapidly in his chest. Danhy let out a choked sob, whether it was in fear or relief he could not tell you at that moment but as his eyes glanced around the family hut he could not stop the scream that bubbled up in his throat. His entire family lay dead, covered in their own blood, their eyes open wide in fear. He crawled towards his father's limp body. “Papa?” he sobbed but received no answer from the older man. “Please wake up.” His fingers twisted into his father's brown tunic, staining the dark fabric with his bloodied hands._ _

__Danhy rubbed at his blurry eyes but he could not stop the stray tears that rolled down his pale cheeks. This couldn’t be happening, they can’t be gone. It was meant to be ‘forever and always’ and ‘forever and always’ means that no one was supposed to die._ _

__A strangled gasp alerted his attention to the heavy breathing of someone else within the hut. Danhy glanced over his shoulder, meeting Finn’s fear-filled gaze. Finn glanced down at Elijah’s motionless body before his eyes traveled back up to meet his nephews. “What happened?” Finn asked, his voice still hoarse._ _ __  
_ _ __”I don’t know,” Danhy whispered, “we were sitting by the fire and then…” he trailed off as images-memories assaulted his mind, ones of his Grandfather driving his sword through his father's heart before slicing Danhy’s neck open with the bloodied blade. A mixture of his families blood had coated the weapon before it had reached the youngest Mikaelson. “We died,” Finn stated. He stumbled to his feet and hurriedly made his way towards his nephew. “We have to go,”_ _ __  
_ _ __”What?” Danhy asked in horror, “No I’m not leaving them here.” He shuffled closer to his father's corpse, gripping the tunic tighter within his grasp._ _ __  
_ _ __”We don’t have a choice, we need to go now before Mikael returns,” Finn hissed. He grabbed the younger man by his shoulders and tugged with all his might. The blood on Danhy’s hands caused him to lose grip on his father. He fought against his Uncles grasp, throwing wild punches just to try and wound the older man but none managed to make their target. “Stop fighting!” Finn raised his hand and brought it down upon his face. A loud slap echoing through the quiet hut. Danhy stilled as shock rolled over him, his Uncles have never raised a hand to him before. “If they wake just as we have then  we will meet up with them again, but we must leave now or we risk the chance of dying again and we may not wake this time.”_ _

__He didn’t want to, he didn’t want to leave them behind but the more words his Uncles spoke, the more he understood that they needed to leave now, no matter how much it hurt. Danhy nodded reluctantly. He followed Finn towards the closed door, desperately trying not to look down at the corpse by his feet. The door opened suddenly and a girl staggered in, her hands were wrapped tightly around her own neck to try and stem the flow of blood that was cascading down her tanned skin. “Bethany!” Danhy screamed. He lunged for her but Finn’s rough hands forced him to stop. Mikael strolled in after her with his bloodied blade held by his side. “What have you done?” Danhy sobbed. He wanted to run to his friend and comfort her but was afraid of the monster that stood before him._ _

__Mikael did not answer the cries of his grandson, he simply strode forward and picked up the girl by her long hair and dragged for forward. “You must drink,” he declared and in one swift motion he raised his blade and drove it into the girl's heart. The smell of blood was overwhelming but intoxicating and Danhy could feel a hunger he has never felt before rising within him._ _

Danhy lurched forward with a strangled scream. He brought a shaky hand to rest over his thumping heart. “Papa!” he called after a long moment but received no answer. The house was eerily silent, on any other day he was welcome the silence of an empty home but at this moment Danhy wished to be anywhere but here. He fished the cell phone from his pocket and unlocked the screen but in his panic, he couldn’t remember how it worked. “Stupid piece of black magic,” he cursed. He threw the device onto the coffee table, hearing the glass shatter under its weight but he didn’t stick around long enough to care before he was speeding out the front door.


	4. A/N

Hi, guys! sorry If you thought this was an update, but I promise I will be putting up another chapter later tonight, I just need to do a bit more editing in the meantime.

However, I was wanting to get your opinion on something. For the last couple of days, I've been thinking of doing a bit of a throwback chapter to sometime in the past, and I wanted to know what you guys think, would you like me to write this chapter and if so what point in history would you like to see the Mikaelson's in?


	5. Chapter 4

Danhy leant back against the trunk of one of the many trees directly across from ‘The Grill'. His heart was still pounding against his ribcage, but he was sure that had more to do with running all over town than it did his nightmare. Niklaus and Caroline sat a few feet away, discussing their hopes and dreams for the future. Danhy hadn't planned on listening in to their conversation at first, but the more feral looks Niklaus directed off towards him, the more his interest peeked. "Nephew," Niklaus sighed "if you continue to eavesdrop I will have no choice but to drive another dagger through your heart!"  
"I'm not eavesdropping,"Danhy spoke softly, "You're just yelling!"  
Niklaus stood from the bench abruptly and took a threatening step towards his nephew. They were still several feet apart and if anyone were to glance over they would think they had gone mad and were speaking to themselves.

A searing pain suddenly bubbled up in Danhy's chest. He fell to the ground, no longer able to stand on his own two feet, as he choked and gasped for a single breath of air, that he couldn't quite grasp. It wasn't long before a familiar, agonizing blackness surrounded him. "What did you do?" Niklaus roared, he turned to face Caroline, feeling betrayed at having trusted to blonde. He should no better than to believe that she would be willing to sit with him for even a moment of her time without having an ulterior motive. "Nothing."  
"Don't lie to me Caroline what did you do?" The need to run to his nephew and comfort him was overwhelming, but his desire for information and the rage bubbling within him was far more alluring at that moment. "I didn't do anything."   
"Kol," he thought suddenly. Niklaus raced back towards ‘The Grill', picking up Danhy's lifeless body along the way, he would not leave Danhy alone in the presence of Caroline when Niklaus could not trust her not to stab another dagger in the teen vampires heart as soon as he awoke.

Niklaus deposited his nephew's body on the back steps behind ‘The Grill' before he promptly removed the dagger from his brother's heart. He twirled the dagger it his hands, allowing a satisfied smirk to overcome his features as he watched the Salvatore brothers and Alaric squirm beneath his gaze. "I should have killed you months ago,"  
"Do it," Damon smirked "It's not going to stop Esther from killing you,"  
"What did you say about my mother?" Niklaus hissed. No one had to right to make accusations about his family, no one but himself that is, and besides Niklaus was sure that if anyone was plotting to kill him, he would know about it. "You didn't know I was friends with your mummy? Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates-" A loud gasp cut Damon off mid-sentence, He glanced over Niklaus' shoulder seeing Danhy sit up abruptly, his hand pressed firmly over his heart, but the hybrid paid his nephew no mind. Danhy growled from deep within his throat, "Who the fuck daggered me!" he screeched, his eyes darkened as black veins spread down his checks. Danhy snarled feeling his fangs cut through his lips, pooling warm blood into his mouth, which only made the rage stronger. 

Niklaus smirked, His nephew was predictable, almost like clockwork. They were similar when it came to their anger, something he both loved and deeply regretted, only when he was unlucky enough to end up on the receiving end of one of his nephew's famous temper tantrums. Niklaus pointed the handle of the dagger towards Damon, "He did." 

Danhy didn't hesitate to lunge for the younger vampire, releasing a cry of pure rage. He slammed Damon against the cement wall, feeling the bones in his shoulder shatter beneath his grip, he didn't hesitate to drive his fist through the other vampires chest. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't rip your heart out," Danhy dragged the tips of his nails along the smooth surface of Damon's heart, listening to the younger man groan in pain. "I don't hear any talking," he singsonged, "Perhaps I should just rip it out, what do you think, Uncle Nick?"  
"Well, I was never one to turn down a good show." Danhy gave an experimental tug to Damon's heart. The younger vampire groaned in pain, he clawed at Danhy's hands in a desperate and feeble attempt to remove his hand from Damon's chest. It brought Danhy nothing but joy to see him struggling, he tightened his grip around his throat, digging his fingers into Damon's soft flesh. 

From the corner of his eye, he could see the younger Salvatore lunge for him, fighting against his human friends hold, he could easily break free if he tried hard enough, but he didn't seem as though he wanted to. Danhy winked at him before turning his attention back to Damon. It has been far too long since he has been of any use to his family when it comes to things such as torture and downright murder, he almost forgot how much fun it was. "That's enough! We still need them!"  
"Seriously!" Danhy screamed, he threw Damon to the ground and kicked him in the stomach for good measure. Elijah has always had a knack for ruining ‘bonding time' between Danhy and his Uncles. "Couldn't you have arrived ten seconds later?" 

Elijah ignored his son's sulking in favor of making his way down the staircase, holding his cell phone out between his fingers delicately. "You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now." Damon pushed himself up from the ground, grunting at the twinge of pain the sudden movement sent up his spine. He glanced behind Elijah at the clock tower, narrowing his eyes when he saw that it is a little past 8:30, "You told me we had until after nine."  
"I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early," Elijah smirked. Although the teen was annoyed at his father's lack of good timing, he couldn't help the satisfied smirk that overcame his features at the dejected look on the brother's faces.

***

After their exchange with the Salvatore brothers, the family had piled into Elijah's car to begin their journey to the old witch house, or ‘the mom-bus' as Kol had so kindly put it. "After everything she said, why would she try to kill us?" Danhy asked. The logic behind his grandmother's insanity was far beyond anything he could possibly grasp, but he could not deny the pain lingering in his chest. Niklaus and Kol ignored him, both choosing to roll their eyes, they had both come to the realization centuries ago that their mother was a psychotic, evil, witch, yet their nephew could not seem to come to the same realization. "I don't pretend to understand the workings of Esther's mind," Elijah answered, he reached forward to turn down the volume of the radio, while still keeping one hand securely on the steering wheel. Danhy sat back with a huff, it hadn't been the answer he was searching for. Elijah glanced in the rear-view mirror, catching a glimpse of his son in the darkened car, "And clean that off your face Danhy."  
"Clean what?" he asked, his hands flew to his face, wiping around his mouth and cheeks. His hands came back marked with flecks of dried blood. "Why didn't anyone tell me there was blood on my face?" Kol fell into a fit of laughter beside him. "You're such an ass!" he cursed. Danhy continued to rub the back of his hand along his mouth to try and remove the dried blood. "I hope you all rot in hell," the teen huffed. He pushed himself further closer to the door, in order to put some sort of distance between himself and his family.

"Don't be like that Danhy boy," Kol chuckled, "It's not like anyone saw you." His eyes widened at this, there had been a woman standing outside of ‘The Grill' when they had passed by, she had seen him and had cast a wary glance in his direction. Kol was thrust into another fit of laughter at his nephew's clear expression of horror. Danhy growled deep within his throat, sometimes he wished his family nothing but a slow and painful death. "Someone did see me!"  
"I know!" Kol struggled to stutter out between laughs.  
”I hope you choke on your own tongue,” Dahny grumbled.


	6. Chapter 5

They arrived at the old witch house before any blood could be spilled between Kol and Danhy. The pair had continued to bicker and whine the entire journey, and now as they stepped out of the vehicle Elijah wished for nothing more than to be in possession of a white oak stake so that he may plunge it into his heart if only to put him out of his misery. He glanced at his son, seeing nothing but pure contempt etched across the teen's face, but he still could not help but to picture the small five-year-old who once cried for hours because he could not catch a fish bigger than his own palm.

”If Grand-mama fails in her endeavor to kill us all, may I kill him?” Danhy whispered to Niklaus, his voice dripping with venom.   
”Don’t be stupid nephew, you wouldn’t live to see the morning. Perhaps when you gain a few extra pounds of muscle and some common sense, we might revisit this conversation.”  
”I have plenty of common sense!” he spluttered. Danhy stormed past his smirking Uncle, the feeling of annoyance bubbling up in his stomach. His eyes roamed over the tall, looming, bare trees, trying to find something that would cure his annoyance for his Uncle and distract him from the rush of fear that was spreading through every fiber of his being.

Danhy moved close to his father's side, matching his purposeful strides, step for step, as they made their way towards the house, the autumn leaves crunching underneath their feet. He glanced at his father from the corner of his eye, the older man's face was blank, void of any and all emotion. Danhy had only ever seen that look on his father's face once in his immortal life, the night of his mother's burial, but that look had only lasted a moment before Elijah had discovered him standing by the door of their hut, watching with saddened eyes. 

“They’re here, Mother!” He could hear Finn call as they stepped through the line of trees into the clearing in front of the ‘Old witch house’.   
”No, it’s too soon, the moon is not high enough. Go! Quickly!” The witches ran off into the house but the family paid them little attention. Danhy locked eyes with his grandmother as they approached, with quickened steps. Both Esther and Finn stood within the safe confines of the pentagram. They looked proud, happy to be murdering their entire family.  
”My boys, come forward,” she stretched her arms out in welcome as if that single gesture would make everything better.   
”Stay beside me, mother.”Finn threw his arm out in front of Esther, stopping her from moving any further from his side. She rest a gentle hand against her eldest son's arm. “It’s ok,” she soothed, “They can’t enter.”

Danhy visibly flinched, their casual contact made him want to vomit, he could not wrap his mind around how they could act so normal when they were about to single handily murder their entire family. Kol charged at the pentagram, pure rage, etched across his features while his hands were fisted at his sides. The torches around the pentagram flared, the flames licking high into the air, as Kol’s body was stopped by an invisible force-field that protected the pentagram and those who resided within it. “That’s lovely. We're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn.” Kol spat, his hatred for his eldest brother ran deep.  
”Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine,” Esther took a threatening step towards her children, but it did not have the desired effect of striking fear in her children, it only made them angrier.

“And yet you have not shared this mystical reason as to why you wish to kill our entire family,” Danhy whispered so softly that even his own ears struggled to catch his words. Esther glanced over at her grandson. He could feel tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, his vision blurred before him. “You don’t have a reason do you?” Danhy asked a little louder this time, “you are just trying to make excuses for your insanity. Do you feel no remorse for what you’ve done? we are what we are because of you.”  
”My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago,” Esther said, her voice was the epitome of disgust and hatred. He took a heated step towards the pentagram but was stopped by his father's firm hand on his arm. Danhy growled as his father's grip tightened to the point that if he were human he was sure the elder man would have broken his arm.  
”Enough,” Niklaus growled, “All of this talk is boring me. End this now, mother, or I’ll send you back to hell.” Niklaus’ fury was making the other Mikaelson boys antsy, they wanted nothing more than to rip Esther’s heart out of her chest and to make her watch as they did it, but buried deep within their hearts they still held some penance of love for her, no matter how small.

Danhy ripped his arm from his father's grasp, sending the elder man a heated glare over his shoulder, he could not stand to be treated like a child in the midst of their own massacre. He is a Mikaelson, Mikaelson’s do not fear others, they make others fear them. It has been their way of life for over a thousand years. He moved to stand beside his uncles as if that gesture would unite them as one

“For a thousand years,” Esther stated, “I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no-”  
”oh, boo hoo!” Danhy suddenly screamed, his fisted his hands at his sides, his anger having taken over, “You had grandfather kill us, you had him stab us through the heart and slice our necks open, and for what reason, to make us into abominations of nature with an uncontrollable thirst for blood? All of the deaths we have had our hand in, all of the blood we have shed over the centuries, it is all your fault.” Danhy spat with every ounce of his anger. He watched as no emotion passed over her face, she remained cold and emotionless in the face of the truth. Danhy let out a sundering breath, he had hoped she would repent this plan of hers after hearing what he needed to say, of what they all needed to say, but he now realizes that no amount of pleading and crying will get his grandmother to stop, she is too far gone in her hatred. Danhy reached a shaky hand back for his fathers. His fingers twisted in the soft fabric of Elijah’s jacket sleeve. The familiar cuff links were of little help to sooth his pain. 

“It is true that I created you, however, the blood lust was an unforeseeable side effect, I had never intended for that to happen, but do not blame me for all of the bodies that lay in your wake,” Esther said, “You made yourself into a monster, not I.”  
”You're right,” Kol spoke, ”You're just the woman who had her husband murder their entire family.”

The torches around the pentagram suddenly flared to life, the flames licked high into the air, despite the thundering wind wiping at their faces. Danhy threw his hands up in front of his face to shield him from the heat of the flames. “No! sisters! Do not abandon me!” Esther screamed. The wind was becoming stronger, trees began to sway, the wood groaning underneath the extreme force. “Mother!” Finn yelled, and then there was nothing, no wind, no fire, nothing.

Danhy lowered his arms to his sides, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness before he realized that his grandmother and Finn had disappeared, leaving nothing but an empty pentagram behind. “Damn it!” Niklaus screamed, he threw his fist into a nearby tree, the wood cracking beneath it.  
“Niklaus,” Elijah warned, “calm yourself.”  
”Don not tell me to calm down Elijah! Our homicidal mother is currently missing, alongside our equally homicidal brother, so until they have been found, and I am able to bury them alive I will not ‘calm down’ as you so put it!”

How could life have become so frayed?


	7. Chapter 6

Mystic falls, 987

Elijah sat upon the edge of one of the many boulders that surrounded the lake, near his families hut, with his 18-month-old son squirming in his lap. Danhy squealed suddenly, reaching his tiny hands towards Elijah’s face. He hoisted his son further up into his lap, allowing the small child to run his hands along Elijah’s smooth skin and to tangle his fists in his long, dark hair, while Danhy babbled along a string of nonsense. “You’re awfully chatty this morning, my boy,” Elijah chuckled, “your mother has not ruined your surprise has she?”  
”I would do no such thing, my dear,” a soft voice giggled. Elijah glanced over his shoulder at his beautiful wife, she was dressed in her favorite brown dress, while her long, black curls hung down around her waist in tight ringlets, but her striking blue eyes were what drew his attention the most, since the first moment they met he could not draw his attention from her icy yet soft blue eyes. She is the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on in his life, her beauty is incomparable, even the moon is envious of her looks. “But I can not account for your mother,” Astrid said.  
”My mother of course,” Elijah chuckled, “her heart is too fragile when it comes to Danhy.”  
”Well, then it is a good thing that we can resist his charms.” Astrid squeezed herself onto the rock beside her husband, she rests her head upon his shoulder and wrapped her small hands around his bicep, relishing in the warmth his body supplied.

Astrid smiled down at her son, his little hands still reaching for Elijah’s long hair. Danhy’s face was scrunched up in confusion, his bottom lip jutted out and his eyes began to fill with unshed tears. “Well, perhaps we can resist for a little while at least,” She giggled. Astrid took her son into her arms, she cradled him close to her chest as she swayed from side to side, humming a soft tune under her breath. She continued to sway long after his tears had dried up and long after Danhy had fallen to sleep upon her chest. “It seems my mother is not the only one who is fragile when it comes to our son,” Elijah whispered gently. Astrid could not help but to smile at this, her family means the entire world to her. They were both at the age of seventeen and as such, they did not have much, they were yet to build a home and yet to begin their journey to adulthood, but they had each other and that was all that mattered. 

Astrid brought a gentle hand to rest against Elijah’s check, her thumb rubbing comforting circles along his stubbled cheek. “Perhaps if he did not look so much like his father, I could resist.”  
“I am afraid it is his mother he takes after,” Elijah smiled. They leant forward, sharing a gentle kiss between them. Astrid leant back into her husband's embrace, resting her head back against his shoulder. They sat for a long moment in silence, simply enjoying each others company and the warmth each other provided, while they listened to the soft hum of the morning birds flying overhead. 

If nature did not have consequences for every action, Astrid would wish for the power to be able to relive this moment over and over again for the rest of her life, but her magic is nowhere near as strong as Esther’s, all she can do is conjure up visions of the future and prophecies no one has ever heard of before. However she has enough magic to provide for her family and that is enough for her, even if she can not stop time. “What are you thinking about?” Elijah asked gently,  
”I’m having a rather selfish thought,” she sighed, “I’m thinking of what it would be like to live in this moment for all of eternity,”   
”and spend eternity living with my family?” Astrid lifted her head from Elijah’s chest and turned to look him in the eyes. She did not hate his family but there is only so much a person can bare before they are driven insane, and she fears her breaking point is closer than she realizes.  
”Perhaps we may start eternity after the next full moon.” A large smile overcame both of their features and they both found themselves suddenly in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Danhy stirred in Astrid's arms, his tiny fists clinging to her dress in discomfort at the sudden burst of noise. Astrid placed a hand over her mouth to try and stifle her laughter until it died into gentle giggles. “We mustn’t wake him,” Astrid whispered, but she could not wipe the smile from her face, it was not often they could still act like the children they were meant to be. 

“Elijah! Father is ready to depart!” Elijah struggled to hold back a groan of annoyance, he had hoped for some more time before his father whisked he and his elder brother away to go hunting. He glanced back to where Finn stood atop the small hill that overlooked the lake, “I’ll be right there!” he called back.   
”Your brother's timing is impeccable as always,” Astrid giggled. She pushed herself up from her seat on the boulder, being careful not to jostle her son too much. Elijah followed after her, standing quickly encase she were to lose her balance and fall. He placed a comforting hand on her waist before he leant forward, en-clasping her lips in a gentle kiss. “I will be back before sundown,” he said, “but in the meantime try not to pluck the sun from the sky for Danhy while I’m gone,”  
”nonsense, I would never do such a thing, the sun would burn his little fingers,” she smiled, “but I wouldn’t be opposed to giving him the moon and all of its stars.” Elijah chuckled warmly. Her humor was yet another thing to add to the ever growing list of things he loves about Astrid, the list grows every day, piece by piece until they will be old and frail and he will have learnt and loved every piece of her. “Whether it be the sun, or the moon, or any of it’s stars, try not to give in while I am away,”  
”I will try my hardest,” they shared another blissful kiss between them before Elijah withdrew with a sigh.  
”I must go before Mikael comes searching for me,”  
”Be safe, Elijah,”  
”I always am,” He smiled. Elijah begrudgingly let go of his wife and child as he turned to make his way back towards his elder brother, where he still stood at the top of the hill, his bow and arrows slung over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking since writing this chapter about doing a bunch of little one shots about Danhy's early life in Mystic falls before he was turned. I've already started writing a few already and will most likely begin to post them next week after the next chapter goes up. If there is anything, in particular, you want to happen in his early life or in the upcoming chapters, leave me a comment down below.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just finished publishing the first of many one-shots I will be doing focusing on Danhy's human years, you can find it on my page or click the series link in the description. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

After the near massacre of their family Elijah and Danhy left town and ran far from Mystic falls, but on Elijah’s request, they stayed close enough to be of use if any problem should arise. They had found a quaint little house on the outskirts of the town, it reminded Danhy of his home in 985, and he hated it. “It smells like old people in here!” he called down the stairs. Elijah rolled his eyes as he continued to flip through the box of old records he found collecting dust in the basement. He didn’t mind the smell, but he couldn’t say he enjoyed it either. “Perhaps you should open a window,” Elijah sighed. He plucked a familiar record from the box and set it in the player, he dropped the needle onto the vinyl and listened as soft jazz filled the tiny living room. “Look what I found!” Danhy screeched excitedly as he stomped down the staircase, he held out a bottle of whiskey, a familiar brand they quite enjoyed from the early 1900’s. “I hope you don’t plan on drinking that,” Elijah said with a pointed look towards the bottle.  
”Oh, don’t be such a fuddy-duddy, papa. I’m over a thousand years old, a little alcohol won’t kill me,”  
”regardless, you are still my son and as such, your well-being is my top priority,”  
”One little drink with my papa while we listen to the soft hum of jazz won't be detrimental to my health,” Danhy hoped off the bottom step and took a tentative step towards his father, holding out the bottle as if it would safeguard him from whatever emotional dribble his father decided to pour onto him this time. He loves his father, he really does, but there are only so many times he can listen to his father list off all of the reasons why he will forever be treated like a child before he gets the overwhelming urge to rip off his own ears. 

“I’m not a little boy anymore papa, I’m a grown man.” Elijah closed the short distance between them with a few long strides, he brought a hand up to grip his son's chin, tilting Danhy’s head up in order to look him directly in the eyes. “You are not a grown man Danhy, you’re sixteen, and you will always be my little boy,” Elijah leant forward to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. He pulled back with a gentle smile, one only reserved for his family, “now, go fetch us some glasses.” Danhy dashed into the kitchen before Elijah could change his mind. He flicked through all of the cabinets in the kitchen, one by one, but only found coffee mugs and plastic cups. Whoever the house belonged to before them didn’t seem to understand the importance of good glassware or air freshener for that matter. “It seems we’ll have to settle with coffee mugs, Papa!” he called over his shoulder. 

Danhy poured the amber liquid into two equally plain and boring mugs. He screwed the bottle cap back on before making his way back into the living room. Elijah had moved to the sofa in his absence, he was lounged back into comfortable embrace of the hideous, floral cousins. “Here you are,” Danhy said handing his father the mug. Elijah took it gracefully, moving aside his legs so that Danhy could plop down beside him. “I know that look,” Elijah smirked,  
”What look?” Danhy asked innocently into his mug,  
”That constipated look you get when you have something to say, but don’t want to say anything,”  
“I don’t look constipated!” Danhy shrieked,  
“Inside voice Danhy,”  
”I don’t look constipated,” he said much calmer this time but his voice still held a hint of annoyance. Out of all of the things he expected to come out of his father's mouth ‘constipated’ was not one of them. “I’m afraid you do, it’s the same look your mother got when she was trying to hold her tongue,” at the mention of his mother Danhy paused, casting a sorrow filled look towards his father but Elijah would not meet his eyes, he himself was staring far off into the distance as images of Astrid assaulted his mind. 

“So, mama looked constipated all the time?” Danhy asked trying to lighten the mood. Elijah snorted suddenly, he shifted in the seat uncomfortably at having made such a sound.  
”She didn’t hold her tongue as much as you would like to think. Astrid loved to make her voice heard, especially when your grandfather was involved,”  
”Mama stood up to Mikael?” Danhy asked, “Now I know your lying,”  
”Your mother may have been small but she had the wit of a thousand men.”  
”You never told me how you two met,” Danhy pulled his feet up onto the sofa, tucking his legs in close to his chest, a show of blind innocence he hasn’t seen on Danhy in centuries. He took another tentative sip of his whiskey as he stared up at his father with large, unblinking eyes. Elijah shuffled around so that he could face Danhy. He set his cup down on the coffee table and relaxed back into the warm confines of the sofa. “We had seen each other in passing for many years,” he started, “but the first time we spoke, we were twelve. There was a feast in the village square and everyone was dancing but I became bored and decided to go for a walk. I saw your mother picking wild flowers by the forest, she looked up at me, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen,”  
”was that when you knew you were in love?” Danhy teased half-heartedly.  
”No,” Elijah chuckled warmly “because the next thing out of her mouth was ‘can I help you’, she said it with such hatred, I had considered turning around and running,”  
”why didn’t you?” he asked. Danhy placed his now empty mug on the coffee table and leant back, trying to mimic his father's relaxed stance but only managed to make himself look tenser, It was not as easy for him to relax when it was Astrid they were speaking of. Some days Danhy has trouble remembering what she looked like or how she smelt, if it were not for his own reflection he would even forget the color of her eyes.  
”She looked upset,” Elijah spoke after a long moment of silence, “like the weight of the world was on her shoulders, so I stayed, we sat and talked for hours before her mother came to fetch her. I begged her for weeks after to let me take her on a date, she refused every time.”  
“What made her change her mind?”  
”She didn’t change her mind, I gave her no choice. One morning I came to her door with a basket of fresh fruit I had persuaded Niklaus to help me pick. Her youngest sister answered she was ecstatic to see that I had come. Cora demanded that Astrid go out with me and she did, but only to keep her sister quiet. After many months of perusing her, she finally fell in love with me.”

Elijah’s face broke into a rare grin. It was nice to see him smile again and know that it had nothing to do with an evil plan or a fake romance that lasted long enough for Niklaus to get whatever it was he needed before they moved on again. “Enough stalling,” Elijah said suddenly, “what is it you wanted to say?” Danhy sighed, slumping down further in the ugly sofa.  
“Why are we here? Why aren’t we back in Mystic Falls trying to help find grandmother and Uncle Finn?”  
“It’s too dangerous,” was his response.  
“Of course it’s dangerous!” Danhy yelled, “we could all be killed at any moment but how is that any different from what we’ve been through the last thousand years?”  
”Before it was us being hunted, Mikael made it very clear he would not harm you but Esther has made it her mission to kill all of us including you, and I will not let that happen.”  
”I can protect myself, papa, I’m not a child,” Elijah opened his mouth to argue this but was cut off by Danhy’s heated glare, “and don’t give me your speech about how I’ll always be your little boy. I’m over a thousand years old and you still make it your mission to coddle me. I know it was you who talked Uncle Nick into having Kol daggered when he got me drunk, it is you who has forbid me from attending any of the parties our family has thrown over the centuries, under the misconception that I am too young, and it is your fear that has kept me locked away my entire life, a fear we both know has no bounds. I have come to feel hatred for you over the years and I do not wish to hate you but you give me no choice sometimes.” Danhy had stood during his speech, throwing his arms around wildly as he spoke. Feelings of hatred and hidden anger bubbling to the surface as words he has never spoken before pushed their way from his lips. Elijah stood in shock, he was unsure when he had moved to stand before his son but now that he was here he too could not seem to hold back his anger.  
”My fear is not unfounded, there are those out there that want us dead, I am trying to protect you, and if that leads down the path of hatred than so be it but I will not lose another member of this family!” He yelled back.

A sound of pure rage emanated from deep within the teen vampire’s chest. He could feel this anger rising up within him, pressing against the edges of his mind, looking for some sort of an escape and Danhy feared he could not hold it back any longer, he feared the anger would consume him and he was afraid of what it would make him do. He stormed past his father towards the front door, their shoulders brushing against each other. “Where do you think you're going?” Elijah called after him.  
”For a walk,” Danhy gritted out. He pulled open the wooden door with such force that it broke from its hinges and was thrown across the room into the staircase. He did not stick around long enough to see the damage left behind, he was already storming down the driveway, his hands tightly wound into fist at his side.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came so close to not being able to post this weeks chapter. If you are reading any of my other stories you will already know that my laptop's hard drive was completely wiped because of a stupid update from windows, however, some of this chapter was already saved on my USB so not all was lost, but just to add to the crap the internet has been down at my house for the past two days, it has literally just turned back on so I'm trying to quickly post it before something bad happens. Hope you guys enjoy!

Danhy had been gone for hours, he couldn’t bring himself to go back to the house, not when he was still so angry at his father. He doesn’t know what happened, one minute they were just talking and the next this immense amount of anger just hit him like a wave and he couldn’t seem to stop yelling. He’s never felt anything like it before. The sound of high-pitched girly giggling filled the empty park, without any reason his anger came flooding back, thumping at his insides and pushing at the edge of his mind. He balled his hands into fists at his sides and gritted his teeth angrily. With a cry of rage, he shot up from the bench he had spent the last several hours on and raced towards the girls with inhuman speed. He stopped in front of them, seeing their eyes widen in fear. Danhy allowed a smirk to overcome his face, “evening,” he greeted as his eyes became black and the veins began to spread down his pale cheeks with a sickening crack. They squealed in fear, their voices echoing off the surrounding trees, they look off running in opposite directions, their purses now lay forgotten on the ground. A shiver of pure pleasure raced down his spine. Danhy let out a shaky breath, his eyes closed in pure bliss before his eyes snapped back open and he took off after the girls.

He followed the bottle blonde to the public restroom in the park, she had locked herself inside a stall, shivering in fear as she struggled to dial her phone for help. Dahny breathed in her scent, her fear was so intoxicating. He marched into the female bathroom and kicked the stall door open, watching as it smashed through the sides of the stall. Her screams rang out, echoing off the walls around them. Danhy giggled at the sound, it felt so good to hear someone scream like that. His fangs lengthened. He lunged for her neck, digging his fangs into her soft flesh, feeling the warmth of her blood fill his mouth. Danhy moaned around her flesh, she tasted sickeningly sweet, like a mouthful of melted candy. He pulled back as he swallowed the last drops of her blood, dropping her now lifeless body onto the filthy tiled floor. “What a pity,” he mumbled, “you were tasty.” He rubbed the back of his hand over his mouth, rubbing away the trail of blood that had made its way down his chin.

Danhy sniffed the air experimentally but the woman's perfume was suffocating in the small room. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, now it was going take him longer to find the other girl, although the chase was always half the fun. He stepped out of the bathroom and took another deep breath. Her scent was much easier to find, she reeked of alcohol and sex. “Someone been a naughty girl,” he grinned. Danhy took off after her scent with inhuman speed.

The trail lead him out of the park and down the empty streets towards a back alley behind a quaint little dinner, “How cute,” Danhy chuckled. He rounded the corner into the alley, tutting at the sight of the brunette trying desperately to open the back door. She gave up with a sob of frustration, her eyes scanned the dark alley for some place safe to hide. Danhy whistled, the sound echoing off the brick walls of the alley. Her hands slapped over her mouth as tears began to cascade down her face, her heart beat was erratic in her chest, pumping against her rib cage in absolute terror. Danhy smiled to himself, her fear was just as intoxicating as the last girl, but the sound of her blood pumping through her veins was like music to his ears, a song he wanted to listen to over and over again until the last drop of blood leaves her cold dead body. 

Her eyes scanned the dark alley again. She ducked behind the trash can beside her, hiding her body behind the metal can. “Don’t hide from me love,” he called, “I can smell your fear!” She whimpered the sound slightly muffled, to a human the sound would have been almost impossible to hear, but unluckily for her, he’s not human. Danhy skipped down the alley, kicking aside boxes as he listened to her heart stutter as he drew nearer. “Come on love, stop hiding behind the trash can and come out to play, I promise not to bite too hard.” He stopped skipping when he reached the trash can, choosing to stand a few feet away, he tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the girl to show herself. “Oh come on now!” he screamed after a moment of silence, “I’m getting impatient.” She let out a loud whimper into her hand.

Rage bubbled up inside of him again, her crying was igniting his anger and he was growing sick of waiting. Danhy stormed forward and with a cry of rage he ripped the trash can away, throwing it against the brick wall behind him. She screamed in horror, throwing herself against the cold, harsh, wall. “Please don’t hurt me, please!” she begged. Tears cascaded down her face in waves, smudging her makeup and dyeing her tears black. His hand shot out, wrapping his fingers around her pale throat. He dragged her to her feet and listened to her gasp for breath as he slammed her head against the brick wall repeatedly until her cries stopped. “Was it so hard to shut up?” he asked the now quiet alley, not even her heartbeat was loud enough to disturb him now. He dropped her boy to the ground, nudging her leg with the toe of his boot. “Oh great, now she’s dead,” he mumbled. Danhy turned and left the alley, his boots clicking against the pavement. He made his way back to the park slowly, the cool wind was a welcome distraction as it fluttered against his heated skin.

The streets were still barren and quiet, the unfortunate side effect of a small town. Danhy seated himself on the wooden bench across the street from the park and set about wiping away the remnants of blood on his porcelain skin. He could feel eyes boring into his back, it was an all to familiar feeling. “Your not usually one to lurk, Papa!” Danhy called, glancing over his shoulder at the dark alley behind him. Elijah stepped out of the darkness and into the dim light cast by the street lights overhead. “You are not usually one to bludgeon young girls to death, yet tonight we both seem to be doing things we don’t usually do,” Elijah bristled. He clenched his hands into fists at his side, hoping that would help to quench the anger bubbling up inside of him.  
”Don’t pretend you don’t have blood on your hands,”  
”I am not pretending Danhy, but the whole point of us moving here was to lay low until this business with Esther is resolved, but we can not do that with you killing random girls in the street.”Danhy turned his attention back towards the street, using the motion as a cover to roll his eyes in annoyance. He scrubbed the sleeve of his sweater against the bare skin of his neck, trying to remove a particularly stubborn spot of blood.

“No,” Dahny ground out from between clenched teeth, “we’re here so you can coddle me like a bloody child,”  
”Do not raise your voice at me,” Elijah hissed, he had hoped this meeting would not end in a screaming match as their last talk had. Danhy spun around on the bench, his bloodied skin now forgotten. ”Or what? You’ll send me to bed without super?”  
”Don’t tempt me.” Elijah stepped around the bench, his steps slow and calculated as if he were approaching an injured animal.  
”Oh of course,” Danhy sighed, throwing his arms up in annoyance, “we’ve resulted to childish threats now.” He swiveled around on the bench until his back was pressed firmly into the cold metal armrest. He set his stern gaze on his father but the man did not even flinch under his stare. ”Perhaps there would be no need for childish threats if you did not act like a child,” Elijah stated briskly.  
”The only bloody reason I act like one is because you have never treated me like anything else! My entire immortal life has just been a prison of your own design,” Danhy grit out from between clenched teeth.  
”if you truly feel this way than why haven’t you said anything, why haven’t you tried to leave?” Elijah staggered towards the bench and dropped onto the wooden seat beside his son, he hadn’t realized Danhy felt imprisoned by his actions. What type of father did that make him? Perhaps he was more like Mikael than he originally thought. ”I’ve tried to tell you hundreds of times before but you wouldn’t listen, you never listen. There was even a time I contemplated staking you in the heart and making a run for it.”   
Elijah sniffled, in a halfhearted attempt to stop the sudden tears pricking at his vision.”Then why didn’t you?” he asked after a long moment of silence  
”Because I didn’t want to be alone! But even now, here with you I’m still alone and you’ll never understand that,” Danhy said, his own voice thick with tears.

Elijah slid along the bench, leaning in close to his son to wrap his arm around his slim shoulders. He pulled Danhy in close to his chest, he came willingly, too tired to put up a fight. “Help me to understand,” Elijah whispered gently, “I want to understand, Danhy. I know I can be overbearing, but I only want the best for you.” Danhy hummed, the sound vibrating against Elijah’s chest. “Let us get you back to the house and cleaned up, then we can talk some more.”


	10. Chapter 9

Danhy threw his suitcase into the back of the silver Lexis he stole from the house down the street, the man wouldn’t miss it, he had four other cars at his disposal. He then set about straightening his suit and blood red tie, he thought it appropriate considering his current mood. “Don’t forget to call Niklaus and let him know you're on your way, you know how he hates surprises,” Elijah said from his place by the front door. He straightened his own suit jacket and cleared his throat awkwardly. Their continued talk didn’t go quite as Elijah had planned, they had yelled and screamed and at one point during the night in a fit of rage they left the house and found a group of men in the woods and tore them to shreds. It wasn’t his best move as a parent, and that was why Danhy was leaving, they had both agreed that a little time apart would do them well. Over their life, the only time they have spent apart was when Niklaus was carting them around in boxes but many time they had been daggered together. ”Unless of course, it’s himself giving the surprise,” Danhy chuckled.  
”Regardless, call once you're on the road.”  
”I will papa, stop worrying.” Elijah stepped closer to Danhy, wrapped his arms around the younger man's shoulders,  
”Never,” he whispered, planting a gentle kiss to his son’s forehead, “Now go before I change my mind.” Danhy gave his father one last smile before he slid into the driver's seat. He started the car easily and sped out of the driveway, the wheels skidding against the ground and leaving behind black marks. Elijah sighed internally, knowing he would have to clean up the mess.

Danhy had been driving for hours with nothing but the open road and the surrounding trees to keep him company. He had tried to figure out how to use the radio but after the screeching they call music in this day and age came blasting out of the speakers he chose against it. Little boys whining into a microphone is not music, it’s just atrocious. His cellular device buzzed in the cup holder beside him. Danhy sighed. He reached for the device, swiping up to answer the call. “Hello?” he yelled into the speaker.  
”What are you yelling for?” Niklaus’ voice greeted him on the other end.  
”I’m unsure how this device works, it doesn’t have a cord!”  
”Twenty-first century technology doesn’t require a cord,” Niklaus sighed, “Now stop yelling.” Danhy smiled to himself as he turned the wheel sharply, the car skidded around the corner and plowed down the dirt road. “I was just about to call you Uncle Nick,” he said much calmer this time, “I’m on my way back to Mystic Falls.”  
”Turn around!” Niklaus screamed, “You are not to step foot in this town do you hear me?” Danhy glanced out the window as he passed by the ‘Welcome to Mystic Falls’ sign. He chuckled warmly,  
”There is a slight problem with that, I’m already in Mystic falls,”  
”Get out now!” Niklaus growled, there was a banging and a shattering of glass from the other end of the line. Niklaus cursed at the sound of more glass breaking. Danhy frowned, he pulled the phone away from his ear and glanced down at the screen before bringing it back to his ear. “Uncle Nick?” he asked, his voice rising in pitch as worry set in his gut, “What’s going on?” There was a long moment of silence that passed between them. Niklaus let out a shaky breath, the sound slightly muffled by the phone. ”Finn’s dead,” He whispered so quietly that even with his enhanced hearing Danhy had trouble catching his words, but as soon as the words registered in his mind he slammed both feet against the break. The car came to a screeching halt in the middle of the road, cars swerved to avoid hitting him, honking their horns and swearing at him but Danhy didn’t hear any of it, he was in shock. ”What do you mean dead? Like, lying in a box with a dagger in his heart dead?”  
”No,” Niklaus sighed sadly after a moment. He may have hated Finn with a burning passion, even more so after he assisted their mother in their near assassination but he was still his brother.

Danhy opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to form so semblance of a sentence but nothing but harsh breaths left his lips. The loud honking of a car horn made his blood boil, the sadness and numbness clawing at his insides suddenly became rage. He gripped the wheel tighter feeling the leather crack beneath his fingers, “I’ll be right back,” he mumbled from between clenched teeth. Danhy set the phone down on the center console and threw the car into park before he stepped out of the car. He straightened his suit jacket and made a beeline towards the bright, red Toyota parked behind him, the fat, pudgy man behind the wheel threw his arms up in annoyance. He wound the window down and poked his head out, addressing Danhy with stiff movements. He smelt like cheap beer and grease, the stench was foul and it only seemed to fuel Danhy’s anger. “Move your car kid, you're holding up traffic.”He said. Danhy ignored him. His hand shot out through the open window, his fingers wrapping tightly around the man's neck and in one swift motion he had pulled his upper body out of the window. He could hear the wife screaming, her shrieks loud and high pitched but he paid her no attention, instead focusing on the choked sobs and pleas of the pudgy man beneath his grasp. He put more pressure on his neck, forcing his head back over the window until he heard a satisfying crack. Danhy giggled, sucking his bottom lip between his sharp canines, “Who's next?” he asked. 

Danhy wiped the last spot of blood from his mouth. He turned his head from side to side, examining his porcelain skin in the review mirror of the car before he picked up the phone and held it back to his ear. “Who did it?” He growled.   
”That human boy, Matt,” Niklaus answered, his own voice dripping with venom.  
”I’ll be home shortly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sad to say, guys, that this story will be coming to an end very shortly. There will be two, maybe three more chapters depending on how much I get done in the coming weeks. I have been thinking about writing a sequel but I wanted to put it to you guys and let you decided once this story has ended if you would like me to write a sequel. Also do you see a potential love interest in the works for Danhy, leave me a comment down below and let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 10

Danhy sauntered down the hallway of his Uncles mansion, his expensive shoes clicking against the hardwood floors. “Uncle Nick!” he called out but there was no response from the elder vampire, only the stifled groans of pain from further down the hall. He placed his suitcase down by the stairs before walking through into the library. Niklaus lounged in one of the many armchairs with his sketch pad open in his lap. “I called for you,” Danhy mumbled.  
”I know,” Niklaus replied, he gestured to the empty seat beside him, his eyes never leaving his sketch pad. Danhy took the offered seat, settling into it stiffly, he kept his back as straight as a board, his eyes looking straight ahead. “I called Elijah,” Niklaus said after a moment, “It seems my nephew has a bit of a murderous streak I didn’t know about,”  
”Can we stop with the sarcasm please, Uncle Nick?” A loud scream of agony had Danhy turning around in his chair, he strained his neck to try and see further down the hallway but the bulky staircase obscured his vision. He turned back to face Niklaus with a huff, raising his eyebrows in question.,“Who ‘s the screamer?”  
”Damon Salvatore. Rebekah has some unfinished business with him,”  
”Why doesn’t she just rip his heart out and get it over with?”  
”Because that would be boring, obviously.” Niklaus ‘tsked’. Danhy sighed slumping back into his seat. He scrunched his nose up in distaste, he could almost feel his suit wrinkling because of his poor posture. They sat in silence for a while longer, both becoming lost in the gentle scratches of the charcoal pencil against the sketch pad and the loud screams of Damon Salvatore echoing down the hallway.

Danhy closed his eyes, basking in the sweet, calming sounds of the house. He gave into his urge to throw his feet up on the coffee table, his expensive shoes smacking against the glass. “Take your feet off that table before I chop them off,” Niklaus seethed.  
”No you won’t,” Danhy mumbled. He snuggled back further into the chair, resting his head back against the soft cushion, “because I’m adorable.” Pages rustled and boots scraped against the carpet, He could hear Nicklaus sigh and drop something onto the coffee table.  
”You stopped being adorable once you learn to speak. Now! I’m going to teach Rebekah how to properly torture someone, don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.” Danhy’s eyes snapped open at this, he sat up in the chair quickly, his eyes lighting up with excitement.  
”Can I come?” he asked with the same excitement a child possessed when walking passed a candy story, “Oh, please Uncle Nick? I promise I’ll behave!” Niklaus sighed, he rubbed his fingers against his forehead. He glanced over at Danhy’s smiling, almost innocent face before sighing yet again in defeat. What he would give for the strength to be able to say no to that boy's face. “Fine, but if you so much as utter a single word I will stuff you back in your coffin.”

Danhy hopped to his feet in triumph, he followed Niklaus out of the library and down the hall, his hips swaying with a new found confidence and bravado. He had his entire family wrapped around his little finger and he was more than willing to use it to his advantage. Niklaus threw open the big, white double doors that lead into the now empty ballroom. He glanced over his Uncles' shoulder seeing Damon Salvatore tied to the ceiling with chains, he was standing on a white tarp while Rebekah slowly walked around her capture, dragging the butcher's knife down his smooth chest. Rebekah rolled her eyes, flicking the knife out in their direction. “Oh great it’s our fearless leader and mini Elijah, whose coming next, the Pope?”  
”Didn’t I kill him in 1432?”  
”They elect a new Pope every so often?” Rebekah said dismissively. She turned her attention back to Damon and ran the blade across his collar bone, electing a cry of pain as blood bubbled to the surface of his skin. Danhy sauntered passed his Uncle, locking his cold blue eyes with Damon’s own icy glare. There was something exciting about watching a person being tortured, it could be the way they scream for mercy or the way they beg for their lives as they cry tears of pure terror, their heart picking up speed, pounding against their rib cage as they watch their reflection in the glint of the blade and then nothing but pure blissful silence as they finally die, their mouths open in a silent scream.

He popped open the button of his suit jacket and relaxed back into the simple wooden chair in the corner of the room, his eyes remained locked with the younger Vampire. Niklaus and Rebekah were picketing in the background but their voices were lost on Danhy, he was too far gone in the midst of his own thoughts, imagining every possible way he could make Damon Salvatore scream and wither in pain. “Shouldn’t we hang him upside down?” Dahny asked suddenly, “his blood would drain faster.” There was a slap of skin against skin and what sounded like Rebekah hissing ’Shut up Nick!’. Danhy glanced over at his Aunt and Uncle, they were both engaged in what appeared to be a heated argument but it was hard to tell, they were whispering almost too quietly for even him to hear. He stood and took off his suit jacket, laying it over the back of the chair. Danhy rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt as he slowly made his way towards Damon. He circled around the younger vampire, admiring his flawless, pale skin. He would give anything just to be able to mark his skin and to watch as Damion’s blood stains his skin, clinging to every pore and every cut littering his body.

“Like what you see kid?” Damon chuckled weakly. His head lolled to the side trying to get a better look at Danhy from where he stood behind the younger man.  
”No,” Danhy said dismissively, “Your skin is a little too pure for my liking.” Damon opened his mouth to retort with a smart ass comment but a cry of pain left his lips instead as Danhy drove his fist through Damon’s back and out of his stomach. He smiled down at the spot where his arm disappeared into his soft flesh. “Danhy!” Rebekah shrieked, “He’s my plaything, only I get to torture him!”  
”Well you’re not doing a very good job, he’s still breathing,” he said as he yanked his arm back, earning another scream of pain. He pulled a face at the blood caked into his skin and promptly wiped his hand on Damon’s back. “By the way!” he called before Rebekah could splutter out a reply, “When are we going to kill the human boy?”


	12. Chapter 11

“We’re not going to kill him just yet,” Niklaus said dismissively. He was growing tired of his nephews tantrums. This was precisely why he preferred to have his family daggered and hidden away in coffins.  
”Why not?” Danhy demanded, “he killed Uncle Finn, he deserves to suffer!”  
“and he will in due time but right now we have more pressing concerns,”  
“like what?” the forever teen shrieked. His usually elegant mask slipped for a brief moment, revealing the child underneath. Danhy stomped is foot against the the wooden floor as he glared heatedly at his Uncle. Nicklaus raised his eyebrow at his sudden shift in behavior. “ooh, the brat’s having a tantrum,” Damon snickered. Danhy surged towards Damon. He slammed his fist into his forehead, watching as the younger mans head snapped back with a sickening crack. “Danhy!” Rebekah screeched, “what did I just say?”  
”he was being a jerk,” he said briskly. Danhy straitened out the wrinkles in his shirt. He pushed his shoulders back and held his head up high, resembling the stance his father is known to exude.  
”And you’re being a spoilt brat,” Niklaus tsked, “restrain yourself nephew, your child is starting to show,”  
”bite me,” he hissed.  
”gladly,” Niklaus smirked. His fangs lengthened as he released a low snarl. Danhy snarled back but not nearly as menacing as his uncle. There was a small part of him that feared his Uncle but not enough to fully submit like he sometimes should. Defiance was a trait that ran far too deep within his family. 

“Get out the both of you,” Rebekah hissed through gritted teeth. Danhy tugged on the front of his suit jacket, straightening out the wrinkles that had gathered along the front of his expensive suit. His usual mask of indifference settled over his features again as he slowly followed his Uncle through the large double doors. As they passed the arch into the hallway the doors were promptly slammed closed behind them, the sound echoed off the walls of the empty hall. “Woman,” he mumbled under his breath. The dramatics weren’t needed but his Aunt had always had a flare for being over-dramatic.

Niklaus ignored his nephew, simply rolling his eyes at the young boy who reminded him so much of his brother. He sauntered down the hall towards the library, a refuge that would hopefully be left undisturbed by the brat and his sister. Danhy’s shoes scuffled against the polished wood floor as he tried to keep up with the Hybrid. A sudden wave of dizziness swept over Danhy. He staggered towards the nearest wall, breathing heavily as his vision began to blur. He rested the palms of his hands against the cool surface and took in a shaky breath. Danhy could vaguely hear his Uncle call out to him but he sounded as though he were speaking to him from beneath several feet of water. The world around Danhy tilted to the side and suddenly the floor was coming up to meet him. His head collided roughly with the cold hardwood floors, it released a sickening crack as his skull bounced off the floor before his body slammed back down with such force that if Danhy was not already unconscious he would be afraid of sustaining some sort of injury.

***  
Danhy woke up sometime later feeling groggy and disorientated. He rolled onto his back, feeling the silk sheets beneath him rub against his overheated skin. He tried to push himself up into a sitting position but his arms buckled beneath him, sending him crashing down into the soft confines of the bed. Danhy groaned from between clenched teeth but soon regretted it as the sound caused a splitting pain to spike along the front of his skull. The last thing he remembered was following Niklaus down the hall and then nothing, it was all a blur after that. “Well if it isn’t sleeping beauty,” a cold voice chuckled. Danhy glanced towards the door way. His dark lashes fluttered against his pale cheeks as he struggled to keep his eyes open, it felt like all of the energy was being drained from his body slowly. “What happened?” he mumbled,   
”you fainted, like a damsel in distress,” Niklaus smirked. He closed the distance between them with two long strides. He sunk down into the soft sheets by Danhy’s side and reached up a gentle hand to wipe away the sheen of sweat that had begun to form along his brow. “You were muttering something very interesting while you were unconscious, something about a prophecy,” Niklaus hand paused in it’s track across Danhy’s sweaty skin, his palm lay gently over his nephews pink flushed cheek. His small face still fit perfectly within his hands. Niklaus thumb gently traced across the skin just below his right eye before he turned Danhy’s face to the side so that he could look the younger man directly in the eyes. “Care to share nephew?”  
”what are you talking about?” Danhy mumbled, “How long was I out for?”  
”two days,”   
”What?!” Danhy shrieked suddenly, “why didn’t anyone wake me!” He batted Niklaus hand away in panic. He tried to force his still weak arms beneath him in order to push himself up into a sitting position but he only succeeded in falling back down against the soft sheets as his arms buckled underneath the weight of his body. Danhy growled from between his clenched teeth. He planted his hands firmly against the sheets and tried to push himself up again but a firm hand on his chest seized his movements, “Stay down before you injure yourself any further,” Niklaus tsked, “now about this prophecy,”  
”I don’t know what your talking about Uncle Nick, I swear.”  
”if your lying to me,” Niklaus said calmly but there was a fire behind his eyes, a fire that promised tremendous pain if he was found to be lying  
”I’m not!” he whined. The hand still resting against his chest became a solid force against his sweaty skin, he was forced back down to lye against the sheets with a soft thud. Danhy lay there, blinking silently up at his Uncle with large eyes filled with a childlike innocence that hasn’t graced his features in so many years. He tried to remain as still as possible under Nicklaus own piercing eyes. “I don’t remember whatever it was I had been dreaming,” Danhy said in a gentle voice, “it was probably just another bad dream, they have come back ten fold since I was un-daggered.”

”Niklaus!” a gruff voice boomed. The walls of the mansion shook underneath the force. The painting hanging above the fireplace on the far wall fell from it’s spot and landed heavy against the wooden floors. The glass shattered, sending tiny fragments scattering along the floor. Danhy’s eyes widened as he recognized the gruff yet silky texture of the loud voice. “You called papa?” he hissed. Niklaus smirked down at his nephew, mischief dancing behind his eyes, “traitor.”   
”Where is he?” Elijah called out. Niklaus rolled his eyes. He got up from the bed with a huff and crossed the room towards the bedroom door, he threw the door open with a thud and called out down to Elijah who was pacing through the front rooms of the house as fear of the unknown raced through his body. “Keep your pants on Elijah, he’s up here!” A gust of wind blew through the room accompanied by a blurry figure. The figure stopped and Elijah’s body quickly came into view. He was leaning over the bed with his hands gently cupping Danhy’s cheeks, he turned the teens head from side to side examining his pale skin for any signs of damage or scars. “Papa,” Danhy groaned, “will you stop already? I’m perfectly fine,”  
Elijah removed his hands from his sons face begrudgingly. He fiddled with the sleeves of his jacket for a moment, not quiet sure what to do with his hands, he was trying to respect his sons wishes for space but the fatherly side of his just wanted to reach out and pull his son in close to his chest. “You don’t look fine to me, what happened?” Elijah asked,  
”he fainted, like a little girl,” Niklaus chimed in from across the room. 

Two pairs of almost identical eyes turned to glare at the Hybrid, “Why are you still here Niklaus?”  
Niklaus crossed his arms over his chest, “What, Is it so strange for me to want to make sure the brat is alright?”  
“Yes,” father and son said in sync.  
Niklaus rolled his eyes, ”oh how cute, you talk in sync now,” he turned around and left the room with a huff. Niklaus left the door open, allowing the bright light of the hall to filter into the dimly lite room. Danhy burrowed down further into the soft sheets, a muffled moan leaving his lips in content. Elijah smiled down at his only child and in a stern voice said, “Go to sleep,”  
”but I’m not tired,” he tried to protest but his words only fell on deaf ears,  
”just try.” Elijah leant forward and placed a gentle kiss against his son’s forehead.


End file.
